


You, Me, She...We?

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your worlds have collided like how seasons roll into one another so effortlessly and you’ve finally solved the mystery. Your answer lies within how your two worlds coincide…with each other. And that’s how everything comes full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, She...We?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty taboo subject and idea that my friend gave me and at first I was like, the fandom is going to hate me for writing this so I told them I wouldn't write it. Then curiosity got the better of me and as I was on my computer, I started typing away and this came about. I will continue Power Shift, just trying to over come a little set back in the plot and where I want to go with it so be on the look out for that.
> 
> Anyway, just note that it's pretty smutty I guess you could say. I'm also not the best of at smut in this kind of area so I'm sorry if it's terrible and feel free to tell me if you believe it is.
> 
> Here we go!

Maybe it was the way your stomach felt like there was hurricane ripping through your stomach; starting low in your belly and eventually wreaking havoc throughout your body and setting off every nerve ending like it’s been struck by lightning.

Maybe it was the way your heartbeat hammered against your chest while it slowed to a lulling pace simultaneously with even a mere thought of those honey brown eyes.

Maybe it was the way your body set ablaze and the fire lingered on whatever skinned those smooth tanned hands touched.

It could definitely possibly be the way the musical laugh, and the crinkle of that cute little nose, or the blinding pearly white toothy smile that reaches those same honey eyes and causes them to squint and little wrinkles to form on the forehead feels like home.

Home.

Home where your favorite blanket- that you bought overly priced but just had to have because it reminded you of the warmth and security of tanned and toned arms that hold you securely against the chest that houses the heartbeat that you makes you feel safe- lays strewn across your bed.

Home where you have an entire encyclopedia collection- ready to teach but is still in its cellophane wrapping because you rather learn and see the world and everything it has to offer through pools of honey and wonderment instead of cold and boring black and white ink- sitting on a bookshelf in a spare bedroom.

Home where your room is painted the favorite color of orange- not your favorite color but their favorite- and the floor is littered with random articles of clothing that don’t belong to you and smell of the ocean that contrasts with your signature vanilla aroma.

Home where every wall in every room is covered in memories ranging from that hot July day way back in 1989 to the final whistle of your mentor and friend’s retirement game and everything in between.

But then you start to realize that there are two possibilities to the question for the answers you seek.

Maybe it's in the taller stature that hosts broader shoulders and rougher hands; hands that are clumsier and not as electrifying or stimulating but still sets your body ablaze with scorching heat. One that has a slightly bigger nose and deep chocolate eyes with a smile that is not as charming, but more mysterious and you just aren’t sure it that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

Then it hits you all at once. Your worlds have collided like how seasons roll into one another so effortlessly and you’ve finally solved the mystery. Your answer lies within how your two worlds coincide…with each other.

And that’s how everything comes full circle.

 

/////

 

Alex Morgan is a lot of obvious things: intelligent, beautiful, an extremely talented soccer player, successful, well spoken, charming, friendly, and kind hearted.

But Alex Morgan was one not so obvious thing. She was selfish.

And she’s not selfish in the way like taking a shot on goal when a teammate is wide open. She wasn’t selfish in the way like of wanting the spotlight all for herself to boost her career over others.

It was selfish in the way of having your cake and eating it too. No, Alex didn’t have a sweet tooth; she had a different guilty pleasure. Alex Morgan had Servando Carrasco but wanted Tobin Heath too.

She had found a loop hole in the way Servando and Tobin interacted with each other. Alex was both astonished and furious she didn’t figure out the loop hole sooner.

 

/////

 

Servando drove Alex to the airport so she didn’t have to go alone. Tobin was coming home from her 3 week visit with her family so she could spend some time with Alex in a carefree environment before the two flew out together for their January camp in California with the national team.

Alex jumped out of the car before Servando had a chance to put it in park and took off towards to the arriving flights in Orlando National Airport.

Her eyes bounced from screen to screen trying to find Flight 658 from JFK and if it had arrived yet. Her blue eyes lit up with excitement when big red letters read “ARRIVED” and she took off to wait by baggage claim.

Servando had finally sidled up next to her and the two waited in silence for the lanky midfielder they were both anxious to see. Alex bounced from foot to foot as she kept her eyes trained on the escalator looking for any sign of Tobin.

15 minutes later, the blue eyed striker was rewarded for her not so patient patience when a tired looking Tobin started descending down the escalator.

Before she could even think to react, Servando had pushed her, yes pushed his own girlfriend aside, and started sprinting to the escalator.

“TOBS!!!!” Servando’s voice carried in the corridor and Tobin’s mouth turned upward and flashed a toothy smile and ran down the rest of the way.

“Serv!!!” She yelled back.

Tobin was lifted off the ground as Servando wrapped his arms around her middle and spun her around.

Alex finally recovered and made her way over to the two reunited friends.

“Thanks for pushing me Serv! Now give me her!” Alex huffed.

Servando slightly frowned but released his fellow middy and Tobin’s features changed instantly to sport her million dollar grin.

“Lex!” Tobin breathed out as she pulled Alex up into a bear hug causing Alex to wrap her arms around Tobin’s neck and buried her face in the midfielder’s neck.

“Toby.” She murmured happily against the smooth skin.

After a few minutes, the two girls pulled apart and followed Servando back over to the baggage claim carousel to retrieve Tobin’s bags. Servando spotted the USA soccer shield and pulled the bag up and onto the floor in one swift motion.

He led the two ladies out to the car and drove home to drop them off before he headed off to a meeting with his team.

Alone together after 3 weeks of unjustified pixilated faces during FaceTime and phones calls and text messages that always left the duo unsatisfied and wanting more of the other. Alex grabbed Tobin’s suitcase and threw it on the couch before grabbing the midfielder’s hand and dragging her to her bedroom.

Alex pushed Tobin on the bed, before climbing in herself and snuggled into Tobin- folding her arms on top of Tobin’s chest and leaning her chin on top while looking up into the eyes of safety and home.

“You’re home.” She whispered, not daring to speak any louder for fear of eavesdropping and intruding ears despite being alone.

“I’m home.” Tobin whispered back in the same whispered tone.

 

/////

 

A few days later, Alex found herself lying on a towel on the beach looking on as her two favorite people were out in the ocean surfing. She watched with a smile as the two kept trying to show each other up with different surf tricks before her mind started to drift.

She thought back to the last few days and how much fun the trio had been having. Alex even dared herself to believe that the past few days were even more fun than the summer she rented a beach house with Kelley and Tobin but quickly laughed off the thought. There was just no way anything could top that unforgettable summer.

Alex was so lost in thought that she didn’t even noticed Tobin and Servando walking towards her. It was Tobin who noticed first the far away and oblivious stare and nudged Servando in the ribs. The two had a silent conversation before unzipping their wet suits half way and turned their lazy steps into careful and ninja like ones. The two set their boards down about 10 feet from the thinking girl, and crept up behind her.

With a silent count to three with their eyes, the two simultaneously squeezed their wet suits and dropped water onto Alex’s head.

Alex screamed as the cold salty water raining on top of her broke her from her thoughts. She whipped her head around to find the offender when she saw Tobin and Servando doubled over in the sand laughing their asses off.

“You guys are such jerks!” She yelled and the two only laughed harder.

Their laughter finally died down but the forward was still glaring straight ahead with crossed arms trying to will away the goosebumps that had formed on her skin from the shock of the cold water.

“Come on Lex, it was funny!” Tobin tried but to no avail.

“Babe, it was a joke. Do you want to dump water on me and Tobin?” Servando met the same fate.

The two looked at each other and grinned before Tobin spoke up.

“Guess we’ll just have to do the thing huh Serv?”

“Guess so Tobs.”

Tobin and Servando had come up with a trick and a fool proof method for when Alex was mad at them to get her to forgive the duo. Servando plopped down on Alex’s right side while Tobin took base on Alex’s left. The two leaned in on their respective sides and at the same time pursed their lips against Alex’s neck, effectively giving her a raspberry on each side.

The forward tried but failed to keep the giggle at bay and surrendered. Satisfied and proud, they both stood up and each held out a hand to help Alex up. Alex looked up to take the offered hands and that’s when she noticed the half zipped wetsuits the duo were sporting.

She let them help her up, sneaking a peek at the exposed skin as she stood up. Her eyes danced from Tobin’s abs to Servando’s and back again, trying to cover as much skin as she can before the owners of the bodies noticed her. She slipped and let her eyes linger a moment too long before a throat clearing and an “are you okay?” broke her from her thoughts.

She was rendered speechless, embarrassed and worried she had been caught letting her eyes wander. She quickly waved them off and the two shrugged their shoulders before turning and going to retrieve their boards they had dropped so they could scare Alex.

Alex recovered and tempted her eyes to catch another glimpse and was delighted to see their backs turned, allowing her eyes to linger a little longer. She scanned the bodies of the both of them and noticed how the sun made the slick skin glisten and reflect off the water droplets. She let her eyes travel along the rigid back muscles of Servando from the tops of his shoulders, all the way to the small of his back before daring her eyes to do the same with Tobin.

The view of their backs only grew her desire and she silently begged for them to turn around for another look, prepared to justify her actions if asked; anything to indulge in tanned muscular skin.

If Tobin and Servando noticed Alex’s staring, they didn’t show it. They just asked if Alex was ready to go so they could head back to the house to shower and nap before grabbing dinner and heading to a club.

 

/////

 

Hours later, Tobin, Alex, and Servando found them dressed and eating dinner at a Mexican restaurant discussing where they wanted to go for the night.

Servando suggested Sky Lounge and Tobin shrugged while Alex vetoed the choice.

Tobin suggested Infinity which Servando fist pumped and agreed to immediately while Alex said maybe which the other two knew she really meant no.

“Then where do you want to go Alex?” Servando asked, quickly realizing that they had no say and Alex was picking tonight.

“Give me some time to think.”

Servando nodded and started talking to Tobin. Alex looked on as the two were lost in their own conversation, laughing and joking and occasionally punching each other. Alex’s mind started to drift off.

_‘I love how Servando and Tobin get along so well. My boyfriend and my best friend who I sometimes cross the line with but it’s okay because no one is getting hurt are best friends and I couldn’t ask for me.’_

Alex continued to watch the two friends in animated conversation when suddenly a thought popped into her head. It was silly at first; so impossible that it was almost comical. But the longer Alex watched Tobin and Servando get along so incredible well, the less comical and more possible the idea seemed to be.

_‘Maybe I could ask for more.’_

“I know where I want to go!” Alex blurted causing the other two occupants to quiet down and fix their gazes on Alex.

“Okay?” Tobin trailed off.

“Paradise.” Alex smiled widely.

Tobin looked at Servando who nodded and flashed a smile.

“Sure, let’s go!”

The three friends headed to Paradise for drinks and dancing. They were able to go right in which caused some boos from the people waiting on line but hey, they were elite status soccer players.

The place was full of life with blue LED lights everywhere and bright white strobe lights bouncing off the walls and scattering the dancefloor that was flooded with people drinking, dancing, and having a good time.

Servando told the girls he would get drinks while they found a table and Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand to weave through the crowd. They waited for Servando to return, and when he did, they all downed their shots and started bopping to the music.

CJ, a friend of Servando’s, ended up at the table with a few more friends leaving Alex and Tobin to themselves. Alex begged Tobin with puppy eyes until Tobin finally relented and let the blue eyed beauty drag her on the dancefloor.

Alex led them to the middle of the dancing crowd and stopped to turn around and push back into Tobin. Tobin grabbed her hips and dipped them just under the hem of her shit to grab the smooth velvety skin.

The duo danced for a couple songs before Alex turned around and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“You look so good in your button up tonight.” Alex leaned into her ear so the other girl could hear her.

Tobin felt her breath tickle her neck and swallowed hard. It had been extremely difficult to keep her hands to herself with Alex looking the way she was looking. She wore black skinny jeans that showed off her leg muscles and accentuated her ass while she wore a loose top that hung off one shoulder and her hair down in loose curls that Tobin wanted nothing more than to tangle her hands in.

“Me look good? I haven’t stopped thinking about ripping your clothes off since you came out of the bathroom before we left.” Tobin countered before giving a teasing nip to Alex’s ear.

Alex did all she could to control herself but you would have a hard time too when Tobin Heath is flirting with you. She leaned forward and kissed the corner of Tobin’s mouth before leaning into her ear again.

“Maybe you should stop thinking and start doing some time.” Alex purred before pulling away with a seductive smile and turning to walk back to the table.

Tobin followed like a puppy and sat on the opposite side of Alex to try and cool down. Being the social butterfly that she is, she easily lost herself in a conversation with Servando and CJ and the fire ripping through her belly and core started to dwindle much to the frustration and disappoint of Alex.

Eventually CJ and his boys left but Tobin and Servando were still joking around with Alex adding in snippets here and there.

“Dude I am a way better surfer than you so just admit it.”

“No way Tobs, if I didn’t play soccer I would be a surfer.”

“Laying down on your board in 6 inch deep water and letting a baby wave push you to 3 inch deep water is not surfing.” Tobin cracked up and poked fun at her friend.

“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny.” Servando grumbled.

Tobin just smiled a goofy grin and excused herself from the table.

“It’s my turn to buy a round so I’ll be back.”

She started to walk away before Servando called in her direction.

“Just put it on my tab Tobs!”

“I was going to anyway!” Tobin winked. “Kidding but okay thanks bro!”

Alex watched the interaction with furrowed eyebrows. It was intriguing how well Servando and Tobin got along. Maybe it was the fact that they were the exact same person- or maybe because Alex wants to jump both their bones all the time.

Speaking of which, Alex’s fire cooled and was just smoldering but then her thoughts seemed to be like struck matches and the fire was reignited.

She looked over to Serv who was looking at the dancefloor people watching and bobbing his head to the beat. She stared at him for a minute and then looked towards the bar at Tobin who was doing the same exact thing as the boy while waiting for drinks at the bar.

_‘Maybe I could ask for more.’_

“Hey Serv?” Alex leaned into him and pulled on his shirt.

Servando broke his gaze and faced Alex and nodded for her to continue.

“What do you, uh, think about maybe inviting Tobin home with us?” Alex stuttered to get out.

“What do you mean Al? How can we invite her when she is already coming home with us?” Servando asked perplexed.

“No I mean. Invite her home with us. To our room?”

Servando just stared obviously not getting what Alex was hinting at and Alex rolled her eyes.

_‘Yup, exactly like Tobin. Completely oblivious.’_

“A threesome with Tobin.”

She watched Servando’s face contort with confusion and a little disbelief as his eyes got real wide.

“A threesome with Tobin? I mean like we are bros you know? I mean not that I don’t think she is attractive or anything. It’s just that we are so close and I never thought about her like that well I mean I have noticed that she is extremely attractive and she is super funny and really chill but like Tobin in that sense I just-“ Servando rambled and just stopped before looking at Alex with genuine curiosity.

“Is this what you want?” He asked and Alex nodded a little too eagerly.

“It is. I know it’s kind of crazy but I only trust Tobin with this and honestly I don’t think I could do it with anyone else and I know how much you love her and how well you two get along.”

Servando took a second to consider before smiling brightly at Alex.

“Well okay then. I’m all for it.”

“All for what?” Tobin popped up next to the table balancing three shots.

“All for the shots that you were supposed to bring like yesterday.” Servando covered quickly with a chuckle.

“Dude it’s not my fault they hire snails for bartenders.” Tobin stuck her tongue out at the boy before handing out the shots.

 

/////

 

They stayed for a little while longer before Alex started bouncing in her seat and Servando took notice. They weren’t nearly as drunk as you would think people who have taken 7 shots should be but Alex’s excitement about the future of the night quickly sobered her while Servando could drink anyone under the table and Tobin, for not being a big drinker, could hold her liquor extremely well.

The Uber came to pick them up and they all piled in to head home. Alex tried to nonchalantly take Tobin’s hand and let out the breath she was holding when she saw Tobin stay focused out the window but crack a small smile and intertwined their fingers.

Alex grabbed Servando’s hand who happily took it and Alex darted her eyes towards Tobin to get Servando’s attention. Servando noticed their intertwined hands and Servando winked at Alex with a dazzling smile and turned to look out his own window.

20 minutes later and the Uber dropped them off and Servando held the door as the two ladies walked through the threshold of the door.

“I’m heading to bed so I’ll see you two crazies in the morning. Good night!” Tobin yawned as she threw a peace sign and started to head to her room.

She didn’t know just how crazy things and themselves were going to get.

Alex reached out to grab Tobin’s wrist and gently tugged Tobin backwards. Tobin stutter stepped and turned around at the cause of the tug.

There was that look again. It was mysterious and dangerous and this time, Tobin got to watch as a storm started to brew in the depths of those pools of blue.

She stared in stunned silence as the bright blue darkened to almost a midnight blue as her pupils dilated nearly three times their normal size. It was hypnotizing to watch the way her eyes flitted back and forth, analyzing every feature of Tobin’s face. She noticed them dart down to her lips and she dared to do the same as she watched, mesmerized by the way Alex’s tongue poked out of her mouth and trailed across the length of her bottom lip before white teeth bit down.

Tobin wanted to question but no words could form. Not with the intensity of Alex staring at her or the way Alex’s hand was still tightly wrapped around her while her thumb gently caressed the skin on the inside of her wrist. She was simply paralyzed but the mystery of Alex Morgan.

After what felt like hours but really only 5 minutes, Tobin found just enough strength to move her eyes and break the stare down between them. Curious eyes searched the living room for answers but her confusion only grows when her gaze falls upon the third party sitting on the arm of the recliner with arms crossed over their chest, eyes trained on the two women.

Their eyes are darker then she remembers and she swears that if she turned off the lights, they would glow and light up the room with the fire that seemed to be raging within them.

She raises an eyebrow that silently asks him to explain but he gives away nothing as he continues to study them.

A firm yet careful tug pulls her gaze away from him and focus back to the girl standing in front of her. Her eyes are now playful and teasing and Tobin can only describe it as the calm before the storm.

There’s a tug again and it doesn’t register that they have moved until the blue eyed beauty is to her right and the strong defined features of Servando is now right in front of her as opposed to across the room.

“Toby.” A raspy voice breaks the silence temporarily.

There is a husk to the rasp that Tobin only hears once in a while behind closed doors and engulfed in darkness. But here? In a brightly lit room with a witness? This is foreign territory.

“Toby.” She hears again and now Alex is closer.

She feels her breath that smells like vodka and mint against her face and it’s dizzying.

Before the questions that are caught in the back of Tobin’s throat can escape, soft pink lips are pushed against her with delicate force. She’s frozen in place and it’s felt by Alex so she pushes a little harder and breaks Tobin’s shock. She pushes back and there is no longer a hand around her wrist but two hands tangling in her hair. Alex tugs lightly on the sandy brown hair knowing what reaction she will get and is rewarded when Tobin’s lips part ever so slightly to release the guaranteed moan. With skilled precision, Alex parts her own lips and pokes her tongue out and into Tobin’s mouth to swallow the moan.

It’s not new territory but it feels like the first time all over again. Tobin’s tongue meets Alex’s and they find themselves in a delicious battle of raspberry from Tobin’s previous drink and strawberry from Alex’s.  

Their kisses slow and then stop all together because they’re both panting and Tobin is trying to recover from visiting Heaven. She focuses back in on Alex and sees a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

Tobin doesn’t know how to react to what happens next.

Alex turns to their witness whose eyes are now black as coal and leans up into his personal space. She is not quite sure what is happening but all she knows is she is frozen once again and can’t look or move away. She watches as Alex’s arms wrap around Servando’s neck while Servando’s wraps around her tiny waist. Their kiss is rougher and Tobin finds herself oddly turned on.

Their kiss lasts just as long and ends the same. Alex smirks both in pride and in lust to find that Tobin is still watching with darkened curious eyes. She tucks her right hand into Tobin’s front jean pocket and her left into Servando’s.

“Now you two.” She commands in a low rasp.

Servando stares at Tobin. Tobin stares at Servando. Do they dare cross the line?

They do.

Tobin finds herself accepting Servando as he wraps his right hand around the side of Tobin’s neck and kisses her. His lips are surprising soft even if his tempo is rough like the one he used with Alex.

A slight moan escapes her throat at the skilled movements of Servando as the kiss starts to slow and they eventually pull apart.

He offers her amused eyes and a charming smile and Tobin finds herself smiling back and licks her lips.

Her attention turns back to Alex and sees that her demeanor has changed. Her eyes are oozing desire like volcanos ooze lava and she’s biting her lip so hard, Tobin is afraid she is going to draw blood.

Alex takes Servando’s hand into her own and holds out her other to Tobin.

“Join us Tobin.” Her voice is thick with lust as she stares into Tobin’s eyes causing Tobin to visibly gulp. She notices the storm that’s ready to unleash behind Alex’s hooded eyes.

_‘Everything will change. Do I dare cross this line?’_

She does.

Tobin takes Alex’s offered hand and threads their fingers together. Alex’s grin stretches from ear to ear and she looks to Servando who leads her and Tobin with hurried footsteps towards their bedroom.

He holds the door open and allows Alex and Tobin to pass before entering himself and shutting the door. He leans up against the dresser as he watches Tobin and Alex stand face to face at the foot of the bed staring into each other’s eyes.

The sexual tension in the room is thick and all three are aware of the boundaries that have been broken and all the ones about to be broken.

Alex breaks first and climbs on the bed, sitting on her knees and dragging Tobin onto the bed to mirror her position and presses her lips to Tobin’s. It’s urgent and hurried and maybe just a little sloppy but Tobin matches her movement for movement. She pulls away from Tobin out of breath and moves to kiss and suck on Tobin’s pulse point, playing with the hem of Tobin’s button up. She dips her hands underneath the shirt and splays her fingers against the warm skin of Tobin’s abs and drags her nails against the tight muscles.

Tobin let out a loud moan and tugged Alex’s hair that is wrapped around her fingers causing the taller girl to bite down on her collarbone. Alex moves back to take Tobin’s lips again and bites and sucks on the slightly chapped lower lip and lets her hands wander to the button of Tobin’s skinny jeans and begins to undo them.

Alex pulls off her shirt and throws it to the side just barely missing Servando who has been staring with hungry dilated eyes. She pushes Tobin down onto the mattress and climbs on top before bending down to capture her already bruising lips into a searing kiss.

She shifts her weight to move her right leg in between Tobin’s and pushes up with gentle pressure and is rewarded with a breathy ‘Alexxxx.’

She rids Tobin of her bra quickly and wastes no time in attacking and claiming the freshly exposed skin. She bites and tugs one nipple with her mouth while one hand gives equal attention to the other as her other hands waves behind her, signaling Servando that it’s time he joins the party.

In three long strides, Servando is kneeling on the bed behind Alex and pulls her up and against him, kissing her neck while he rids her of her shirt and bra and running his hands all over her abs and hips.

Tobin leans up and starts to unbutton and unzip Alex’s pants while Servando watches before releasing Alex and allowing her to move back to Tobin. As Alex tries to position herself over Tobin again, Tobin wiggles and flips Alex onto her back. It’s all a big blur of flailing limbs and roaming hands and in a ten quick seconds, all parties are naked and have hit the point of no return.

Tobin pushes Alex further back into the mattress and kisses a path from her neck, down her chest, from hip bone to hip bone, down her inner thigh, and places one gentle kiss right above Alex’s pubic bone. Alex involuntarily bucks her hips and Tobin giggles before pushing them back down into the bed.

Alex watches as Tobin lowers her head and throws her own back into the pillow when she feels Tobin’s tongue enter her sending a jolt through her as she takes a sharp intake of breath.

Tobin makes quick work with her mouth and has Alex so riled up that Alex is reaching out for Servando and pulling him closer. Tobin looks up from her place between Alex’s legs to see Servando inside of Alex’s mouth and she growls at the sight and inserts two fingers immediately into Alex.

It’s not long before Alex stops sucking Servando to let out a guttural moan as Tobin hits her g-spot and makes her shake with her climax. She’s panting and convulsing and has yet to release the sheets from her fists as Tobin slowly comes to a stop in her movements.

Alex opens her eyes and looks up into Servando’s smoldering ones.

“I want to watch you fuck her.” She groans and Servando nods his head.

She scoots over to allow Servando to lay down on his back then sits up on her knees to help gently guide Tobin on top of him. Once Tobin is secure, Alex pulls her into a quick kiss and growls at the taste of herself on Tobin’s lips. It takes everything in her to pull away but she wants this and finds the courage to pull away after a stolen kiss and slides to the edge of the bed and trains her fiery gaze on her two favorite people in the world.

Servando starts off slow, trying to find a comfortable rhythm and gradually starts to pump harder and faster.

Alex watches as Tobin bounces up and down on Servando and it’s almost enough to send her to the edge. The way her muscles contract and expand and her skin starts to glisten, effectively making the tanned skin glow.

“Fuck Servando!” Tobin yells.

He’s faster and harder now and Alex is starting to get dizzy from moving her eyes up and down from tracking their movements but it’s hypnotizing. She isn’t shy about being loud as moans rip from her throat and Alex thinks she might have a new favorite sound.

She’s touching herself at a wild rate and traps her lip between her teeth before peeling her eyes away from Tobin’s lower region and chances a look at her face that only causes her fingers to move faster.

Tobin is staring at her with black eyes dripping with desire and her mouth is formed into a perfect “o” as gasps and groans escape. She’s watching Alex touch herself and it only makes Tobin push harder against Servando.

Eventually she couldn’t take it anymore and needed to touch her. She quickly got off Servando and moved so he was behind her and reached out to grab onto Alex’s thighs and dragged her across the bed closer to her.

She kissing and sucking and licking Alex feverously making Alex buck her hips wildly. She inserted two fingers into her and starts to bring Alex to delicious bliss but she wants more contact.

She pulls away from Alex momentarily to flip so she is on her back and Servando grabs her legs to throw over his shoulders. She grabs onto the forward’s muscular thighs and tugs until the beauty is now straddling her torso.

“Come here.” She growls as she dips her hands under Alex’s ass to squeeze it before pushing the forward up and over onto her face.

Alex screams at the contact and starts to rock her hips to match the movements caused by Servando pounding into Tobin. She feels herself coming close and from the way Alex is pushing on her head and tugging her hair, she knows she is close too but she wanted one more thing before this storm has ceased.

Tobin gently shoved Alex off her and rolled away from Servando.

“Fuck her Servando. I want to finish while watching you fuck her until she screams.” Tobin commanded with lust dripping from every syllable.

Servando nodded and grabbed Alex’s hips and started to pound her from behind while Tobin watched. Alex’s breathing became labored and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head while Servando knew he was close and started to slam against Alex. Tobin’s fingers rubbed wild circles around her clit and her face contorted ready for release.

Alex opened her eyes and reached out for Tobin and dragged her by her hips closer to her.

“No, no, no. You’re going to finish with me and because of me.” Alex moaned and shoved two fingers into Tobin and sucked on her clit.

It was like a domino effect. Servando felt Alex tighten on him causing him to pump harder which made Alex’s fingers hit Tobin deeper and her mouth to suck her clit harder-resulting in Servando pulling out to finish as Alex came undone and brought Tobin right along with her with a curl of her fingers.

Alex collapsed on top of Tobin and hid her face in the crook of her neck while Servando collapsed next to them. No one said anything for a while as they were trying to calm their staggering breaths and stop their limbs from shaking.

Tobin was the first to speak.

“Everything is going to change.”

Servando and Alex both let out a tired laugh as Alex mustered up the energy to lift her head and stare into Tobin’s eyes that were returning to their normal honey color.

“Toby babe. Everything already changed once we walked through the front door after the club.”

Tobin turned red from embarrassment and Alex and Servando could only chuckle as Alex pecked Tobin softly on the lips and used her last bit of energy to snuggle deeper into her side.

“It’s okay Toby. Change is good.” Servando hummed in agreed and slid in behind Alex and wrapped a strong arm around both ladies and they all fell asleep from sexual exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again if it too taboo for this fandom. Feedback, good and bad, are more than welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
